User blog:Zacmariozero/Talking about Deaf Beetle (Unpopular DB Opinions)
Hello all! It's been quite a while since I've posted a blog, but I kinda wanna talk about Death Battle a bit, and some opinions I have. ''1. I never wanted Scrooge or any other similar cartoon character in Death Battle. I always found this concept to be really.... Not my thing. It's not because of concepts or anything (Even if I find the connections between Scrooge and SK to be questionable), but it's because of what Death Battle is supposed to be. The word "Death." Now, I know other cartoony characters have bitten the dust before (I had to watch my two childhood heroes, Mario and Luigi, get maimed), but I think it's slightly different with cartoon-ier characters like Scrooge or pretty much any other Disney character (Save for Goliath, who honestly fit well). Something about the idea of anyone from Mickey Mouse to SpongeBob Squarepants potentially getting horrifically maimed in a gory manner just feels... Wrong. Maybe it's just the idea of such a child-friendly character just getting gored? Someone saying "RIP MICKEY'S GUTS OUT" just sounds like something an immature nine year-old would say as a playground joke. "But hasn't Scrooge blatantly murdered people before?" Not in a gory way, he hasn't. Scrooge is like Popeye: Sure, both have beaten the life out of people before, but I don't remember either tearing out spines or cracking skulls. "But aren't you using Mr. Krabs, Scrooge, and Squidward on your DA fights?" Assuming these guys lose, they won't die in a gory way. That's assuming I'm having them die in the first place if they lose. Eh, I just think this is all down to perspective. If you guys are fine with a character like Goofy getting mutilated, good for you. 2. All Death Battles I disagree with and why Juuuuuuuuuuuuust so I don't have to list these in a thread again.... *Rogue VS Wonder Woman'': Ignored WW's Weapons that could protect her from Rogue's touch, WW is physically superior in literally every way (Has taken on Superman before). I give this one leeway due to it being an early episode. *''Bomberman VS Taizo Hori'': Pretty barebones research on Bomberman, Bomberman's universal feats of power and durability, along with taking down gods, means that Taizo can't scratch Bomberman. *''Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui'': This one's a bit closer than the last two, but Chun's far too strong and fast to get hit by Mai. *''Eggman VS Wily'': Looking at what they were given, Bass alone is more than enough to stop Metal Sonic/Overlord due to his hax and planetary feats. Also, robots infected by Roboenza tend to show some sort of obedience to Wily, since Wily was able to bring the Robot Masters to Wily Castle for the boss rush without dying. *''Link VS Cloud'': I'm not too sure about Final Fantasy feats, admittedly, but, from what I've heard, Cloud heavily outclasses Link in every category. *''Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu'': I vastly prefer Strider, but Ryu has planetary stuff under his belt, along with vastly superior magic that would spell doom for Hiryu. *''Luigi VS Tails'': This is an interesting fight, since it pits RPG! Luigi's vastly superior strength against Tails' speed. However, I feel that Luigi's unpredictable attacks, Thunderhand, experience, and superior durability would allow him to outlast Tails. Tails' IQ is also purely in the field of science and education, not so much in terms of battle. *''Batman VS Captain America'': I stand by that this fight is extremely close, and that it could go either way. I, however, feel that Cap wins 5.2 times out of 10, since I would argue that his strength and durability slightly exceeds Batman's and his shield/reflexes allow him to react to anything Bats can throw at him. *''Ryu VS Scorpion'': Even if Ryu was downgraded to Town Level, Scorpion falls victim to being sheer Mortal Kombat Building-Level fodder. Scorpion is far weaker, far slower, less experienced, and less level-headed than Ryu. Ryu's speed would also make hitting attacks like the Raging Demon a cakewalk, which CAN kill Scorpion. The Netherrealm also takes MUCH longer than DB makes it out to take to power-up Scorpion. ''' *Gaara VS Toph: Everything that needs to be said has been said about this episode. Next.' *Beast VS Goliath'': I, personally, buy the Golden-Tree feat, and I do feel that Beast just has more experience than Goliath. *''Wolverine VS Raiden'': DB failed to mention the different classes of Adamantium. The type that Misty Night destroyed was far weaker than what Wolverine and, to name another example, Ultron are made of (They basically implied Misty Night > Ultron). As such, given Wolverine's superior feats in physicality and experience to Raiden, I do not see how Raiden would survive to land a killing blow. Raiden's feats of slicing and lifting giant robots are impressive, but Wolvie has done the exact same things to Sentinels. *''Yang VS Tifa'': See Gaara VS Toph. *''Mega Man VS Astro Boy:'' Mega Man physically dominates Astro Boy in every physical aspect, has far, faaaaaaar more weapons, along with actual hax, and has more experience than Astro. Two things of interest to note is that they used non-canon sources for Astro Boy (The Sun feat, which even resulted in Astro losing consciousness). *''Dante VS Bayonetta:'' I have pretty vague knowledge on both of these guys, but from what I've heard, Bayo's everything should've godstomped Dante. *''Bowser VS Ganon'': See Yang VS Tifa and Gaara VS Toph. *''Mewtwo VS Shadow:'' Shadow just generally outclasses Mewtwo in physicality and speed, and Shadow has more hax, including resisting Mind-Wiping in "Shadow the (H)edgehog." *''Cammy VS Sonya'': Sonya, like Scorpion, falls into the "MK fodder tier" category. Cammy, at the very least, has defeated M. Bison and Balrog before, and has kept up with Chun-Li and Ryu. Interesting how Sonya got her drone, yet Cammy didn't get her conventional weapons. Not like Sonya's drone could hurt Cammy anyways. *'''Tracer VS Scout: Like Cap VS Bats, I do think this battle is fairly close. From what I've seen, Scout just seems perfectly capable of outlasting Tracer with his weapons, speed, and Bonk! ''' So, yeah. I'm ready for the backlash I'm about to get btw. Category:Blog posts